


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by BraveTheNight



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU'S ALL AROUND, I Tried, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oh my god my first Joshler, Some angst, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveTheNight/pseuds/BraveTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a set of Joshler oneshots that I'll update as often as I can. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.

Grinning to myself, I watched the stage be set up from the side-lines. It was Valentine’s Day today and I had a special surprise for Josh, well, it was kind of special anyways. We had been together for a few years now, but we were the only ones who knew the real way we had gotten together. Just like with the story of how we met, we tended to tell interviewers made up tales of how we had actually confessed our feelings to each other. Really, it had been pretty silly. I had been climbing around on things again, but I soon had fallen off and Josh ‘caught’ me. Okay, so I landed on him and we accidentally kissed. Romantic right? Well, he seemed to think so, because he asked me out a minute afterwards. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without him. He’s my boyfriend, bandmate and best friend all rolled into one. He was perfect, on the inside and out in my eyes. 

“Hey, Ty.” A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind, lips pressing against my neck softly. “You doing okay?” Josh always liked to check up on me, which I really appreciated. I practically needed constant reminders that he loved me. It’s not like I doubted him, but the voice in my head tried it’s best to convince me otherwise. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just watching everything being set up. Happy Valentine’s.” I smiled, leaning back slightly against him, one of my hands moving to rest on top of his own. I always felt safer when I was in his arms. I felt him grin against me, wishing I could see the look on his face. It was adorable, his eyes scrunched up and he showed off his bright teeth. It was one of the many reasons I fell in love with him.

“Happy Valentine’s to you too.” He turned me around in his arms so we were facing each other, our lips a few centimetres apart, causing me to blush. Even after years of being together, I still felt like a schoolboy with a crush around him, my stomach filling with butterflies every time we were close. “You still blush around me, Ty. How cute.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to my cheek and then nuzzled his head against my neck, making me shudder. 

“J, don’t do that. You know what my neck’s like and we have a show in an hour.” I let out an unmanly giggle, pushing his head away slightly. 

“Sorry, Babe.” He winked, kissed the tip of my nose before pulling away and walking onto the stage. 

“Nice ass!” I called after him, trying my best to be cheeky. He turned around while walking still, blew me a kiss and winked before continuing his walk to his drums. I couldn’t wait for the show to start, what I had planned had to go well. I turned on the spot, speeding back to the tour bus to collect what I would need. I knew doing it on Valentine’s Day was slightly cliché and I don’t know whether Josh would appreciate me doing it on stage in front of hundreds of people, but the clique deserved to see this moment, to see how happy we were. Plus, always nice to inspire some fanfiction, eh?

Reaching around my things in my bunk, I found it. A small black velvet box, concealing the very thing I had attempted to keep hidden from Josh for the past 3 weeks since I bought it. It was difficult to leave it until this moment, there had been so many times when I wanted to just pull it out and do it right there and then, but it needed to be perfect, like him. Releasing a small, happy sigh I placed the box into my pocket, standing back up and heading back to the stage. I could hear the drums banging as I approached, knowing that meant that Josh was warming up. He was an amazing drummer, and bandmate in particular, even if he didn’t know most of the song lyrics. But I suppose he didn’t need to. The lyrics were my responsibility. 

“Jish!” I called over the drums, hurrying towards him. “We’re adding a song to the setlist tonight, I just decided.” I grinned, putting phase one of my plan into action. “You won’t have to play anything though, it’s ‘I Can’t Help Falling In Love’. It’s Valentine’s day after all.” I blushed as I mentioned the song, remembering when we had filmed my cover of it on tour once. The last scene had been just Josh and I in the van with the camera. He had clapped for me and as soon as the camera had turned off, I had kissed him. 

“Sounds great!” He smiled, moving around constantly. Josh was like that, before a show he had a lot of nervous energy that made him slightly twitchy. It was adorable. I leaned down to kiss him softly, anxious myself for the show. 

Later on…

“Hey everybody, we have a special addition to the set list tonight!” I grinned as I looked out at the crowd, turning slightly to smile at Josh. “But, I need you guys to sing it for me, okay?” I winked at them all. “You should know the song by now!” I began the ukulele chords for ‘I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You’ and smiled as I heard the crowd sing. I soon stopped playing, watching Josh look at me in confusion as I walked towards him, the audience still belting out the love song. 

“Well, Josh.. Umm, exactly how do I put this? I’m a lyricist but I still can’t find the proper words to say about you…” I laughed slightly, a microphone in my hand so everybody would be able to hear. “You’re my life. You’ve saved me countless times, sometimes you didn’t even know it. I wouldn’t be where I am today without you and I certainly wouldn’t be happy either.” I blushed, watching Josh carefully as I moved onto one knee. “So, basically, what I’m trying to say, or rather, trying to ask is…” I pulled out the small box with my free hand and opened it, showing a simple black band with a ruby on it. “Joshua William Dun, will you marry me?” The whole venue fell silent, except for the occasional gasp and quiet squeal from the crowd. I stared into Josh’s eyes, tears in his as well as my own. 

“Oh, Ty… Of course I will.” He answered, placing his drumsticks down before he flung himself at me, knocking us both to the ground as cheers filled my eardrums, as well as my own sobs of happiness. 

“Jish…” I giggled, placing the ring onto his finger and placing a kiss to the digit. “Mine forever.” 

“Forever and Always, Ty. I promise.” 

Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you


	2. Warning; The Cup Is Hot and So Are You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU.

Working in this coffee shop was a pretty easy job. Turn up, take orders all day, then go home and sleep. Days were never eventful. Well, until a new customer walked in and caught my eye. He was small, but tall at the same time. He looked tiny but must have been a little taller than myself at least. He had short dark hair and honey eyes. He was constantly messing with his hands as he walked up to me, a pink dusting his cheeks when he met my gaze. 

“H-Hi, can I get a C-Caramel Macchiato t-to go?” He questioned timidly, a small smile on his lips as he attempted to be confident, causing me to mentally ‘aww’ at the man. I nodded, sending a smile his way in an attempt to comfort him. 

“Sure, can I have your name and $3.50 for the coffee?” I picked up the correct size cup, a pen in my other hand as I prepared to write down his name. But before that, I subtly added a small message.

‘You’re sweet as caramel.’ 

“Y-Yeah, umm, Tyler and here…” He held out the money in his hand, his long fingers twitching slightly as I took it from him, our hands brushing causing shivers to shoot up my arm. Holy shit… I thought fireworks and shivers were only things in romance novels, I didn’t think it would ever happen. I wrote his name down next to the message I had left before beginning to make his drink, trying to ignore how I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. I made his drink with care, trying to make it perfect. I had never been romantic, or ‘soppy’ but he was adorable and I wanted to impress him. Eventually, it was made and I turned around to him, watching his cheeks heat a little as I handed him his order. 

“There you go, have a nice day, Tyler.” I smiled brightly, showing off my teeth to him. He chuckled quietly, the arms of his jumper over his hand, showing how nervous he was.

“You t-too… Josh.” He gave a polite nod before walking away and out of the door, making his way back into civilisation. I only hoped he wouldn’t be scared by my obvious attempts at flirting on his coffee cup and if he wasn’t, that I’d see him again. 

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully, except for a few angry people shouting in my face for not doing their orders fast enough, which I simply smiled back at them while on the inside, I was crying and wishing the sweet boy from earlier had been there with me. Oh, Tyler. I only spoke to you for a minute, but I can’t get you out of my head. What are you doing to me? Walking home, I sighed, my red hair slightly tangled as I watched cars pass me by on the streets. Next time I saw Tyler, I was going to be brave and ask him out. Please let me see him again. 

Turns out, I did see him again. A load of times. Almost at the same time, on the same day every week. It was like a schedule and it was the time I most looked forward to in my work day. Though, I didn’t ask him out the time I saw him again after our first encounter, or the next time or even the time after that. I was too nervous, I kept chickening out and it never seemed right to do it there with all of the other customers angrily waiting for their turn to order. I didn’t get much time to talk to him, but by now, he wasn’t stuttering as much around me which was a plus. At the minute, I was anxiously waiting for Tyler’s arrival for his weekly caramel beverage. I had been wracking my brain the whole week to try and come up with another message to place on his cup, hoping he’d see my attempts at flirting and maybe even, flirt back a little. I had finally come up with the perfect thing yesterday and I had been waiting since then to be able to give it to him. 

Right on time, Tyler walked in. But this time, he was dressed differently. Instead of his usual baggy jumper, he had a short sleeved black shirt on and some skinny jeans that clung to his thin legs in the best way possible. I could feel myself blush, returning the smile he flashed at me as he approached me. 

“Usual?” I questioned, chuckling softly as I grabbed a cup. He nodded, digging in his pocket for the money. “Tyler, hey. Don’t worry about it, man. It’s on me this one, just because you’re cute.” I mumbled, watching him look up at me in shock with red cheeks. 

“Is this anything to do with that message you left me on the coffee cup the day we met?” He raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his face as he picked at one of his nails. I nodded shyly. 

“Yeah, in fact. You’re adorable, Tyler, honestly and I kinda can’t get you out of my head.” I couldn’t believe I was telling him this. I turned around quickly, focusing on making his drink to distract myself from jumping over the counter and kissing him right there and then. Watching the coffee heat, I grabbed the pen once again and shakily wrote what would hopefully be the last message I would leave to him on a coffee cup. 

‘Warning; The cup is hot and so are you.’ 

My cheeks burned brighter as I poured the liquid inside, put the top on and handed it to Tyler. He stood off to the side, instead of leaving like usual which confused me but I simply started the next person’s order. 

“Hey, Josh.” 

I turned as I heard my name, seeing Tyler blushing and waving me towards him. I walked towards him, hoping nothing was wrong before my thoughts were cut off with the feeling of a pair of lips finding my own. He pulled away almost way too soon and leaned towards my ear. 

“You’re pretty hot yourself.” He handed me a piece of paper, winked at me before walking out the door. I opened up the paper. 

‘Call me, Joshie.’ Followed by his number. Oh my god.


	3. Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one features Blurryface. It has small triggers for Self-Harm so I'd rather you skipped this one if it's likely to trigger you. Stay Alive.

**_You are aware he’ll never love you, right?_ **

“Shut up.” I sighed, looking across the small room only to see the physical form of my fears. “Blurry, I can’t deal with you today, now go away.” His face turned up into a snarl, his red irises trained on my form, watching me curl up into a ball. I was home alone, Josh was out and it gave him a chance to materialize and torment me.

**_You know I’m right, Tyler. I’m always right and He. Will. Never. Love. You!_ **

“I know!” I cried out, throwing a glass across the room at him, only to see it phase through him and shatter against the wall, small pieces of glass flying everywhere. “I know he won’t! But you don’t need to remind me every time he leaves the damn house!” He smirked, before fading away once more.

**_No need to get so pissy, Tyler. Joshie-boy’s back now, wouldn’t want to disturb your ridiculous pining now would I?_ **

Thankfully, he was gone for now but my head shot up at the sound of the door and Josh probably struggling with shopping bags. I had offered to go with him, but he had said he could handle it himself. Guess he just didn’t want me out there with him… My eyes widened as I remembered the glass on the floor. He’d be mad at me. I scrambled towards the mess as the door opened, a grunt from Josh following as he brought in the groceries.

“Ty?” He questioned as he put the bags down, looking at me with a confused expression. I let out a small whimper, before going back to cleaning up the glass. I knew it was risky. I didn’t have any hand-protection on and I was pretty clumsy; However, I didn’t even react when I accidentally cut my finger on a shard, simply continuing even when I heard a small gasp from Josh. “Tyler, stop, c’mon your finger is bleeding!” I looked up at him for a second before my gaze turned to the small stream of red flowing from my right index finger.

**_Look at it, Tyler. See how pretty it is? Wouldn’t it look amazing if there was more? You know how to get more of it._ **

I moved to grip another shard of the glass, twirling it slightly before holding it above my other wrist.

**_That’s it, Tyler. Do it. DO IT._ **

“Tyler, no!” I took the shard to my wrist, slowly cutting a shallow line through myself and watched as the crimson liquid Blurry desired, flow. Though, I let out a small cry of pain afterwards as I dropped the glass, looking at my wrist in horror.

“J-Josh?” I looked up at him, tears gathering in my eyes as I realised what had just happened. He simply grabbed a wet towel and moved towards me, gently pressing it against my cut with one hand while his other arm wrapped around my back, pulling me tight against his chest. “I-I’m sorry…” A sob wracked my body as I curled against my best friend and crush.

“Shh, Ty, it’s okay. It’s all okay now, I’ve got you.” His hand moved in slow circles on my back, his attempt to sooth my cries. I hated all of this. I hated myself, I hated Blurry and I hated that Josh held me like this and I wished it wasn’t platonic. It was messing with my emotions and I hated it. “Was it Blurry again?” He questioned me quietly, sighing once I nodded into his shoulder. Josh had known about Blurry ever since he had walked in on me seemly screaming at the wall to ‘leave me alone’. I had to explain it to him after that, I didn’t want him to think badly of me.

**_But he’s always thought badly of you, I can tell. He thinks you’re a burden, Tyler Joseph and deep down, you know it too._ **

“No… no…” I whimpered, my free hand clutching at Josh’s shirt, trying to get closer to him in an attempt to shut Blurry up. “I-I’m not a burden…” I let out a small sob before pulling my head back to look straight at Josh. “Y-You don’t t-think that, do y-you?” Please don’t say I am. Please, Josh.

“Of course I don’t. You’re my best friend, Ty.” He smiled at me, his eyes crinkling in that adorable way they always do when he smiles genuinely. Well, Blurry. You were wrong. “I’d never think you were a burden, never.” He then pulled his hands back – my wrist had since stopped bleeding – and moved his hands up to my face, using his thumbs to wipe away the salty tears on my cheeks. “Now, how about I clean the rest of this up, we sit and watch a movie before going to Taco Bell for dinner, yeah?” He spoke softly, his thumbs still stroking my drastically reddening cheeks. I nodded, attempting a small smile to put him at ease.

“I-I’d like that, yeah…” I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, trying to express my gratitude for his presence. “Thank you, Josh… Thank you for always being here.” Before I realised what I was doing, I had managed to peck his cheek lightly, watching his cheeks redden, my own doing the same. “U-Ummm…” I stumbled, unknowing what I should say to explain exactly why that had happened.

“Tyler, I have something I need to tell you.” Oh god. He was going to say he was straight wasn’t he? He was going to reject me completely. Oh no.

**_Of course he’d reject you. Who’d want you?_ **

“Ty, Tilly… Umm… I’ve actually had a crush on you for the longest time but I’ve never figured out how to tell you. But I guess I just did so… Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” I looked at him in shock, his eyes cast downwards to the floor, shyness practically radiating from him. He actually did want me? What? How?

“Y-You actually want m-me?” I let out a small sob of pure happiness, wordlessly praying that this wasn’t some form of joke.

“Tyler, I’ve wanted you for years.” He let out a nervous laugh, his thumbs going back to stroking along my red cheeks.

“I-I’ve wanted you for years too…” I grinned shakily at him, watching his eyes widen in joy. Blurry was wrong, I was wanted. As Josh kissed me, I couldn’t help but grin. I had finally proved him wrong.


End file.
